With recent advancements in the field of computer vision and video processing, various models have been proposed for automatic and/or computational identification of salient objects in an image and/or a video stream. The identification of salient objects has various applications in the field of video surveillance, image retargeting, video summarization, robot control, navigation assistance, object recognition, adaptive compression, and/or the like. Further, identification of salient objects is useful in image processing techniques, such as auto-focus algorithms, wherein detection of a focus area is performed automatically for video and/or image-capturing devices.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.